


Crescent

by Enchantable



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantable/pseuds/Enchantable
Summary: “Hey, look at me, look at me,” he says, fingers on her cheeks. She focuses on him. “I’m gonna get you back, okay?” He says and she frowns.“You’re supposed to ask what I took,” she mumbles. It’s supposed to be dark. “You’re supposed to be taller."





	Crescent

There is a boy in her ethics class with kind eyes.

She doesn’t know why that matters. Kindness doesn’t belong in her life. It never has. But when he catches her glancing at him, he smiles in a way that is so welcoming she has to roll her eyes extra hard to make it clear how stupid his nice smile is. The teacher must hear her noise of disgust because he sets down his chalk and announces a group project. No one is surprised they’re paired up. She is surprised when he ambles over and drops into one of the three seats she keeps open on either side of her.

“I’m Randall,” he says.

“I don’t care,” she snaps back, “lets just get through this.”

“Okay,” he says, “but i think i don’t care @ belgrave.edu is gonna get a bounceback.”

“Too bad,” she says and walks off.

Group projects are dumb anyway.

* * *

 

“Hey don’t care,” Randall says, because of course he uses the running path. That must be where she knows him from, “got a sec to talk about the project.”

“Sure,” she says, “come on.”

She turns and heads into the woods. She doesn’t like the path. It’s too easy, too open. She feels weird on it, even though the woods should be worse. She takes off. Randall follows. He follows easily actually. So easily she gets the distinct impression he could lap her but is showing deference. It’s unsettling in how not unsettling it is. Every time she glances back he’s smiling too. She pushes the pace, takes on everything and then finally turns around without any warning and shoves him to the nearest tree.

“What the hell’s wrong with you?” She demands, “don’t smile at me like that!”

“Sorry,” he says, “i just like being around you. This is nice.”

“You’re an idiot,” she snaps.

“I’m pre-med!” He protests.

Her hand drops as she gets a sharp pain in her head. Shit, she is not getting a migraine now. She refuses. Pressing her head to her hands she tried to will the pounding away. It’s not working. Dropping her hands she looks at Randall with his kind, stupid face and the genuine worry on it. He’s so nice. She so good at destroying nice. It’s hard to focus on him and she realizes with a sick feeling she’s going to faint. She is going to fall and he is going to catch her and this is her fault though he will never blame her for it. The realization of her state seems to hit him to and he is already moving forward. She barely even tips over before he’s lowering her down, head cushioned against his arm. 

“Hey, look at me, look at me,” he says, fingers on her cheeks. She focused on him. “I’m gonna get you back, okay?” He says and she frowns.

“You’re supposed to ask what I took,” she mumbles. It’s supposed to be dark. She frowns. “You’re supposed to be taller,” she sighs as the world tilts and her head lands on his shoulder. 

He scoops her up and she just lets herself focus on how warm and soft his sweatshirt is. He smells nice too. But he is nice and she can’t understand how she knows that’s trouble. But she does. Her eyes fly open because she cannot be seen being carried on campus but they’re still in the woods. When she looks up, he meets her eyes and smiles.

“You feeling better?” He asks like this is a normal walk. She wants to lie but she is. Emotionally at least. Randall pauses and looks at her with a frown, shaking his head. “Hey, do you hear that?”

“Ringing?” She says. He nods. She shoves him away and then everything goes dark. This time he doesn’t catch her. He doesn’t need to.

It’s equally familiar.

* * *

 

She wakes up in a trunk.

Naked. 

She wakes up because her ethics professor lifts the lid, glances at her and then throws a black silk robe in. She pulls it on and stands up. Randall’s also there, wrapping a towel around his waist. She doesn’t feel nervous though it seems like she should. Instead she climbs out of the trunk.

“I’m not bathing with either of you,” she tells them and steps into the hallway where there’s a third man in a faded denim jacket. “At least you’re clothed,” she says, “feel like sharing?”

“Sure, want a drink first?” He asks and she nods because if she’s already running naked through the woods being drugged isn’t going to make a huge difference. She knocks the drink back. It burns and keeps burning. It turns dry. The stranger bolts over and grabs around her waist, helping her cough out a ball the size of a marble. The plug pulled, everything comes rushing back and she turns her head. “Hey Kilith,” Jack says with a smile that makes even her heart hurt. Before she can stop herself she throw her arms around him. The way she wishes someone would have done when the Order rejected her.

“I’m going to kill you if you date another order member,” she tells him and he lets out a wet laugh. 

“Where are you going?” She whips around at Hamish’s panicked voice. 

“I gotta go,” Randall says, sounding smaller than she’s ever heard him sound. Her stomach drops. “I’ll see you in class.”

“No—no no—“ she starts forward but Hamish is closing the door, “no! Stop him!”

“We can’t,” Jack says, “it has to be taken willingly.” 

“But—“ she runs to the window, watching him go. It hurts. He doesn’t look back. When she turns around, both of them are looking at her. “What?”

“Lilith,” Hamish says in that stupid fucking tone.

“Don’t dad out on me,” she snaps. They keep looking at her. “I have to tell Randall first,” she says. All the arguments about Jack and his secrets fall quiet. “It involves him.” 

They look at each other and nod. 

* * *

 

Walking around with her memory in tact is harder than she expected.

Not just about before but about longer. She feels the reject sign flashing over her head. Instead she focuses hard on Timber. Timber says fuck them all. All except Greybeard. Lilith agrees. She can’t do anything though because Randall thinks she’s with Jack and is not seeking her out. He’s too nice to actually avoid her but he also doesn’t go out of his way to be around her. He misses Hamish’s next class which offends Hamish on a professorial level. So Lilith goes to the labs when she knows Randall has them. 

“How are we supposed to do the group project if you don’t come to class?” She snaps. He jerks up from the microscope. The other lab rats are confused and Lilith doesn’t give a shit. “Well?”

“Sorry,” Randall says sheepishly, “I have MCAT prep.”

“Don’t lie to me,” she snaps slapping his stool so he spins around, “i’m not doing your work for you.”

He stares at her but she can see his pupils dilate. They’re close and she may have worn the track pants and sweatshirt that just edges into crop top territory. His fingers twitch and she leans closer, thoroughly enjoying what she sees under that niceness. 

“You want to meet up after and work?” He says.

“No. I want to go now,” she tells him. She glances at what he’s working on. “Your slides will survive.”

“But his lab grade won’t,” one of the students says and Lilith snaps her head towards them.

“Of course it will. He’s smarter than all of you combined. He already finished he just doesn’t want to throw the curve.” 

Randall stares at her as she grabs his notebook and storms out. A moment later he runs into the hallway and catches up with her. He waits until they are out of the building before he gets in front of her.

“So i’m not an idiot?” He says.

“You are the biggest idiot,” she tells him. He frowns. “Come on!” She takes him to the house and ignores anything he has to say. He’s an idiot and a huge fucking nerd so as long as she has the notebook he’s coming with her. “Sit. Before we get started i want to tell you a story.”

“Ok—“

“Shut up! There was a girl once who got into trouble. And this guy, who should have killed her saved her instead. When she got punished, he got her home safe. And when the girl tried to find him to see how they could be even, he  gave her a place to belong. He didn’t understand that he saved an enemy. And she didn’t remember enough to explain it,” he is listening intently. She brings over the drink. He takes it and looks at her. “Storytime’s over.” He nods and sets the drink down, “aren’t you thirsty?”

“I don’t drink before I study? And i left you on this project already.”

“It’s ethics!” She says.

“I know but—“ if he doesn’t drink in the next few minutes she has to do this all over again. She will but she does not want to. Instead she drops onto the couch next to him, completely invading his personal space. “Don’t you have a boyfriend?” He says.

“You got a problem with girls hugging boys?” She challenges and he stares at her.

“No! No of course not.”

“Good,” she says straddling his lap, “you want to do this?” He nods frantically but there’s something much darker in his eyes. His face might say kindness but she can feel his hands on thighs. Reaching back she takes the shot in her mouth and fastens her lips over his. His throat works as she holds their mouths together and pulls back just as he starts to cough. It’s worse for him, even with her help. He winds up hunched over the couch as she keeps her hand on his spine, rubbing circles to help him breathe like she read in his text books once. He settles back down on the couch and she shifts. Even Timber feels concerned at how he isn’t looking at her, “Randall?” She doesn’t recognize her voice. She hates that so much, “i’m going to get Hamish—“ she gets up and his hand clamps on her wrist. 

Instantly it’s two years ago and he’s weak and shivering and about to be chained up. Another sacrifice. But he’s always been kind and never expects anything back and she can’t. Not to him. So she throws the spell. Purposefully. And she takes her punishment and ignores Alyssa asking how she can do this for some guy. She can’t explain it. He’s not some guy. She doesn’t even know him but she knows he doesn’t deserve it. They wipe him in front of her and she gets a face full of powder and left out where the wolves can get her. And they do. One of them just happens to be the one she saved. 

“Why?” Randall gets out, looking at her.

“You were the nicest person i ever met,” she says, “if they were going to do that to you—“ she shudders, “i couldn’t.”

“But you didn’t know I was a wolf.”

“It didn’t matter,” she says, her voice pitching, “and yes I know it’s stupid that i threw everything away for some boy i didn’t know. The irony isn’t lost on me. But even when you forgot me and turned you didn’t kill me so I was right to save you,” she says, shaking off his hand. He’s on his feet instantly. Towering over her. She thrills at the challenge. “You want to go?” She demands.

“Yeah,” he says. 

She lunges forward and he traps her against his chest, her arms wedged between them. She fists her hands in his sweatshirt and presses against him. His eyes darken again and then flicker. She bares her teeth and finds herself pressed against the wall. He crushes their mouths together and she hauls him closer before yanking back.

“This better not be because i saved your life,” she warns, “i don’t want some cheesy Romeo and Juliet bullshit from you.”

“I’ve loved you across three lifetimes,” he says, knocking the wind from her. She goes to push away, “freshman year, you were the funniest person in english. And the most determined person i ever met. And in the woods, when i found you, i thought you were the most beautiful person i’d ever seen—“ she tries to glare, “and i was jealous you hugged Jack.”

“I knew it!” She says triumphantly but doesn’t try to get away. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asks.

“Because I break everything,” she admits, “I’ll break us. And lose this place.”

“You won’t,” he promises her.

“How do you know that? I haven’t seen you in any relationships either,” she points out.

“What part of ‘most beautiful person i’d ever seen’ was unclear?” He asks and that knocks the wind out of her.

“That’s creepy,” she snaps at him.

“I didn’t like thinking it either. You were unconscious,” he says. She swallows reflexively, “I still think you are.”

“I won’t always look like this,” she tells him.

“What if i specialize in plastic surgery?” 

The joke makes her laugh because she knows that to him, she will. And it’s strange to be terrified in the safest place. She works a hand free and touches his face. He kisses her palm and looks at her with a wolf’s eyes. Timber shivers under her skin and relaxes in a way Lilith has never felt before. She gets her other hand free and pulls him closer, kissing him again before pulling back.

“No fairytale shit,” she warns.

“I mean, you did restored my memories with a magic kiss,” he points out. 

“Shut up,” she mumbles, pulling him back.

* * *

 

They sleep together but not in a sexual way.

Not this time.

She can’t let him out of her sight and he seems to understand as they pad around her room. She curls on her side in a ball facing him. It’s not a full moon, without Timber’s eyes she can only make out the shape of him. She doesn’t want Timbers eyes right now though. She feels pathetically like a girl, not a wolf. She won’t even let him touch her, making him stay on his side of the bed. 

“I can’t believe you did that for me,” he murmurs. She looks away in embarrassment, “no one’s ever done something like that for me.” 

“Thats because you have your shit together,” she says, “you’re always saving people.”

“But you saved me.”

“Would you stop repeating that?” She demands, “it’s such a cliche.”

“Not to me it isn’t,” he objects.

“And then I drooled on you while you carried me out of the woods?” She groans in embarrassment, “none of that’s me.”

“Yeah it is.”

She glares as he scoots slightly closer. They both know her amor and they both know the truth but he always lets her have it. At least in front of everyone else. She can see the determination in his eyes and knows warning him off won’t do any good. 

“No one ever saved me,” he says, “not until you. You changed everything. And even if i didn’t remember the first time, i’ve remembered every time since,” she rolls her eyes, “you don’t have to be afraid of me.”

“I’m not,” she says, “and i should be, just for that.”

“Can you give me a chance to show you?” He says.

She rolls over and looks at the far wall. The bed creaks as he scoots closer and pulls her back against him. She closes her eyes and fights the stab of panic as he wraps an arm around her waist and puts the other under her neck. His lips press softly to her hair and she grabs his hand, pulling it closer as she wiggles into a more comfortable position. After a few adjustments she thinks maybe this isn’t so bad. Randall snores loudly and she whips her head back to see him wide awake.

“Asshole,” she mutters, laying back.

He chuckles and it feels okay against her back. A few hours later when she snaps awake, thinking of being too late to save him, he’s right there. She doesn’t even have to get out of bed to check. He sleeps like a rock and it’s no trouble to twist around and bury her face in his chest. It’s easier to fall back asleep if she can smell him and feel him. And when she wakes up his arms are so tight she can’t imagine him being anywhere else. She clings back with equal fervor. No fairytale bullshit just two champions grounding each other through war terrors. In the morning they’re in their previous positions but his face is buried in her hair and she’s got both his hands locked with hers. Her mumbles something but he’s actually asleep this time and it might be slightly adorable. She turns and when he stirs she kisses the corner of his mouth. He opens his eyes slowly and smiles.

“Best wakeup ever—ow!”

“Don’t get used to it,” she warns and finds herself on her back, hands caught above her head and the light kiss a lot deeper. She’s still Lilith though and bucks her hips up. Damn him he catches her lower back and keeps her hands pinned above her head. He pulls back to look at her and she double damns him for also pulling that off, “don’t get used to this either,” she says, “i’m not a morning person.”

“Don’t worry,” he says in a way that makes all the blood in her rush down, his fingers slipping into the edge of her shorts as his other hand leaves her wrists, “i am.”

Dimly Lilith thinks this might possibly work after all. 


End file.
